fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series
SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series is a crossover series created by RamDarre. If you want to help write, just sign up in the sign ups. Editor's Note Thanks guys I never knew this would go featured. I would like to thank UrchinBoy, who really pushed me further no matter what happened, and Travis as well as Chris, for the excellent title cards. Also, I can't forget IHeartSpongeBob, who helped edit not only this, but my other series, Squidward Talk. Even Goku484, who was active for one day and 4 edits helped this, as every edit counts. I would like to thank all the voters that really helped push this to featured. Expect some new episodes soon,, -RamDarre Sign Ups *RamDarre (Creator, Writer) *'UrchinBoy' (Former Writer) LONGER ABLE TO EDIT :( *Travisplatypus [[User:OswaldFan825|OswaldFan825]] (Series Logo) *Chrisvader1234 (Writer, Title Card Creator) *IHeartSpongeBob (Supervising Producer, Editor) *Goku484 (Editor, and content contributor) *ShadowLong (Writer,Plot Creator) *TheSethMovieChannel (Director) *CalzoneManiac (Title Card Creator) *Panchito Gomez (Writer) *Wikia Contributor (Former Writer) LONGER ABLE TO EDIT :( *User:Tropicaljackson (Writer) *Mine2 (Suprise me) News Characters Main All main characters have been in every episode, including movies, except for Squidward Tentacles who was absent for the first 3 episodes. *Jimmy Neutron- A 12 year old genius inventor that has a crush on Cindy Vortex. He lives in the town of Retroville. *Sheen Estavez- One of Jimmy's friends he isn't the brightest person of all time. He is obsessed with a fictional character called Ultra Lord, and has a crush on Libby Folfax. Note: This takes place before the events of Planet Sheen. *Carl Wheezer- Another of Jimmy's friends he is like Sheen, not the smartest one on the block. He has an obsession with Llamas and seems to have allergies to most things.. *SpongeBob SquarePants- A sponge that is best friends with Patrick Star, who always seems to fail his boating exam. *Patrick Star- A genius (at rare occasions) and usually dumb at times he lives under a rock and is SpongeBob's friend. *Squidward Tentacles- A so called musical genius my himself, he gets easily annoyed by SpongeBob and Patrick and sometimes Bikini Bottomites. Major *Hugh Neutron- Jimmy's Father who has a obsession with ducks. *Judy Neutron - Jimmy's Mother who is a clean freak. *Plankton- Does evil schemes throughout the series. *Eugene H. Krabs - The greedy owner of the Krusty Krab, builds another Krusty Krab in Retroville. Minor *Sam- The candyman and owner of The Candy Bar. He is known for his Candy Shop which attracts children. *Principal- The principal of Lindenburgh Elementary School. *Various Townspeople- People in Retroville that are townspeople. They are often seen reacting to Jimmy's inventions. *Ultra Lord- A action figure that Sheen adores. One Time Appearance *Santa Claus- A man that delivers presents to Retroville in Christmas In Retroville. *Conductor- Works at The Retroville Railroad. *Times Square Crowd- Was the crowd for New Year's 2013. *Announcer- The announcer for New Year's *Hall Monitor- The Hall Monitor for Lindenburgh Elementary. *Clem- Antagonist in the first movie COMING Episodes Season 1 Season 1 had 10 episodes and was released from Dec 23, 2012 to June 4, 2013. Another episode was to be released, but it was cancelled and Season 1's end was announced on July 1, 2013. Season 2 Season 2 will have 18 episodes and was released from July 1, 2013 - Present. Shorts So far 4 shorts have been released by two authors, in season one. Movies SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Movie {5%} Awards SB and JN TS Bronze Award.png|This Series has won the MMXII Bronze Award! Moar Award SB and JN The Series.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off series! Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! DVDS There are currently two DVDs. *SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Season 1, Volume 1 *SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series: Season 1, Volume 2 Category:RamDarre Productions Category:SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series Category:RamDarre Category:Spin-offs Category:Television series